Urotsuki's Dream Apartments
Urotsuki's Dream Apartments '(うろつき邸, ''Urotsuki-tei, Urotsuki's House) is a world accessible from the Nexus by going through the door either between Geometry World and the Library or the door between Toy World and Heart World. Features It is nearly identical to your dream room and your real bedroom, except the curtains are drawn and the computer is gone. Interacting with the TV causes the number five to flash on screen and a Shadow Woman to appear near the curtains (she won't move, turning off the TV will cause her to disappear). Sometimes when turning on the TV, lots of different chasers will appear in the room with her and become real. If she manages to get out of the room when this event happens, there will be a flat, immobile shadow woman in front of first door and masked man in front of the second. He will run to Urotsuki if she tries to get downstairs, waking her up. Interacting with the game console transports you into the Penguin GB Game, which will give you the Penguin effect once you turn it on. Going through the open door will take you to the hallway outside the house, instead of ending up back at the hub. Just outside Urotsuki's room, there are two doors that lead to the same room, which is lilac-tinted and is filled with stacks of furniture. There is also an intriguing door with Urotsuki's shirt design on it as well as a keyhole. You are only able to enter it during one of the endings when you are awake. Downstairs, the front door is directly south of you after descending the stairs. This leads back to the hub. The hallway directly left leads to a door with Seishonen in it and stairs to the basement. In Seishonen's room, there is a portal to the Stone Maze, but it's a sectioned off area that only leads to the Magnet Room. The hallway north of you has several doors along it. The first door can be opened with the Twintail effect equipped, it leads to an empty room with a red-haired NPC who does nothing, but disappears when you equip the Chainsaw effect. The second door is locked; inside is Bane Jack where the Spring effect can be obtained, but this room can only be accessed from a rear entrance in the Apartments. The first bottom door leads to a small room with the Mother in it and pink water. Interacting with her using the Bug effect causes the baby to enlarge inside her womb and she will move towards you. The second bottom door leads to the Trophy Room, a place with small trophies for each effect you've collected thus far. If you use a certain effect then interact with the trophy of the same effect, you will 'drop' that effect. This room is currently used to view some of the game's endings. From version 0.100 onward, the lantern at the top of the room will transport you to and from The Nexus. '''Dressing Room The third upper door on the first floor leads to the Dressing Room (ぜんまいヶ原店, Zenmai-ga-Hara Ten, Field of Royal Ferns Store). Here, mannequins display a variety of outfits that Urotsuki can try on. In the entrance, there's a maid outfit and a business suit. You can get two wallpapers by combining the Twintails effect with the maid outfit, and the Glasses effect with the business suit. Additionally, you can combine the Stretch effect with the Maid outfit to wear Odorika's oriental dress, and the Lantern effect with the Black cat outfit to make a White cat outfit. In the 2nd room, you can combine effects with character's outfits to wear other outfits from that fangame. *hallucigenia - Aya's Outfit with the Child effect to make Aine's Outfit *sickmind - Yamitsuki's Outfit with the Fairy effect to make Iratsuki's Outfit & with the Lantern effect to make Kurayami's Outfit *Kudaranu Mousou No - Kazagurama's Outfit with the Wolf effect to make Jose's Outfit North of the first room are 5 additional outfit rooms, containing the outfits of characters from other fangames. Their contents is listed in the gallery below. In the center of every room besides the entrance, there is an unreachable mannequin bearing the design from Madotsuki's shirt, set at an angle. There is also a black and green lady in each room, with one large blue eye in the center of her face. She reacts to various effects. *Howling with the Wolf effect or equipping the chainsaw here causes the lady's pupil to move around rapidly inside her eye. *Using the Bike, Cake, or Lantern effect will cause the lady to frown. *Using the Boy effect will make her very angry. *Interacting with her with the Maiko effect will make her bow to you. *Trying on an outfit will make her stare at you. If the lady is killed with the chainsaw, like Painter-Kun, She will never come back. If you try to leave the dressing room by opening the back curtain while wearing an outfit (effectively stealing it), the lady walk over and push you back, preventing you from leaving. Note that the lady has a similar design to Megusuri Uri. Exploring deep into the west side of the dressing room by opening a series of curtains will lead you to Fabric World. 'Gallery' Room 1 Maid.png|Maid outfit PigtailMaid.PNG|Maid outfit with Pigtails Business.PNG|Business Suit GlassesBusiness.PNG|Bespectacled Business Suit Winter.PNG|Snow Gunikki Outfit from Plated Snow Country Sailor.PNG|Onna No Ko's Outfit from↑V↑ Bride.PNG|Bridal Outfit Blackcat.png|Black Cat Outfit Whitecat.png|White cat Outfit RedEveningDress.png|Odorika's Oriental Dress Room 2 Peasant.PNG|Aya's Outfit from hallucigenia WhiteDress.PNG|Yamitsuki's Outfit from sickmind BlueJersy.PNG|Sabitsuki's Outfit from .flow Bluedress.PNG|Usotsuki's Outfit from yume nisshi BlueWhiteCheckered.PNG|Alex's Outfit from Inspiration Persona4.PNG|Isoshiki's Outfit from madoro-mu Vortex.PNG|Kazagurama's Outfit from Kudaranu Mousou No WhiteRed.PNG|Aine's Outfit from hallucigenia YellowShirt.PNG|Iratsuki's Outfit from sickmind PurpleHairclip.PNG|Kurayami's Outfit from sickmind Orange.PNG|Jose's Outfit from Kudaranu Mousou No Room 3 Left Chie.PNG|Chie's Outfit from LCD DEM Artist.PNG|Irotsuki's Outfit from dreamarbleng WhiteX.PNG|Kamitsuki's Outfit from yume, shosen mousou GothPigtails.PNG|Gorotsuki's Outfit from Dream Book BlueSailboat.PNG|Funetsuki's Outfit from Tec 4Boy.PNG|Yongoh's Outfit from witoru Room 4 Right FlouretteAnsPrayers.png|Flourette's Outfit from Answered Prayers Islander.PNG|Yomika's outfit from Yume Graffiti Takashi Older.png|Takashi's Outfit from Older YellowRibbon.PNG|Origamitsuki's Outfit from *Illness* BlueZipper.PNG|Furastuki's Outfit from Muyuu BlueAndEye.PNG|Nagatsuki's Outfit from Yume Wo Room 5 Up Pinktank.png|Shimitsuki's Outfit from If Purpleuni.png|Sometsuki's Outfit from ultra violet Reduni.png|Ib's Outfit from Ib Bluebandanna.png|Tatsuki's Outfit from Debris Waistcoat.png|Eric's Outfit from UBOK. Cyan_A.png|A's Outfit from nostAlgic Room 6 Right Bluegown.png|Relic's Outfit from Farewell Blueheadband.png|Shira Yuki's Outfit from Musou Yuugi Brownshirt.png|Fin's Outfit from Alive Arrow Pinkheart.png|? Outfit Whtblouse.png|Naoto's Outfit from Akataripushi older versions/not implemented? LabCoat.PNG|White Aya's Outfit from hallucigenia 'Downstairs' The basement is rather simple, only having two upper doors and one lower door. The door on the right leads to a room with the Apartment Amoeba, a small kitchen to the right, and a tree that has a 1 in 6 chance of appearing. Interacting with the tree causes an event similar to the Witch's Flight in Yume Nikki, except Urotsuki gets in a plane. The door on the left is a room with a small girl sitting down with very, very long hair, some of it being pinned to the wall. She doesn't seem to react to anything. Interacting with the side of one of the large razors on either side of her will cause Urotsuki to walk through it, splitting her in two. Leaving the room or equipping an effect will cause her to return to normal. Sometimes another character will be in the room, a woman who wears a white dress and a white hat with spots on it. Using the Lantern effect causes her to catch on fire and burn up. If you go through the lower door next to the staircase, you will come to Simple Street. 'Bleak Future' Going to sleep on the bed in the bedroom has a 1 in 64 chance of taking you to a bleak, desaturated version of the bedroom, apparently set sometime in the future. The TV seems to be inoperative and Urotsuki will refuse to leave the room through the front door or use the computer, although the balcony is still accessible. Despite Urotsuki's reaction, interacting with the computer has a 1 in 10 chance of taking her to a smaller bedroom, similar in appearance to her own. Interacting with the NPC in this room will unlock two new menu graphic set options on the in-game computer. Equipping the Chainsaw effect in this room will make the boy flash red and force Urotsuki to put away the chainsaw. The doors at the back of the room lead to a balcony similar to Urotsuki's, while the doors at the front will take you back to Urotsuki's bedroom, bleak edition. Sleeping again on the bed will lead you to an even more desolate version of Urotsuki's bedroom; this version appears utterly abandoned and ravaged by time. The balcony is inaccessible, the TV and computer are broken, but the front door is now unlocked and leads to a forked hallway. The southern corridor exits onto an odd balcony with the sun setting in the background and a colorless image of Urotsuki standing upon a floating platform. The eastern corridor will take you to a dark, sinister room with many beds. Sleeping on the bed in the middle will trigger a "fake" ending sequence, with a credits roll riddled with graphical artifacts and glitchy, dissonant music. Afterwards, Urotsuki will wake up next to her bed in her real bedroom. Trivia *Interestingly enough, a large number of the outfits in Urotsuki's Dressing Room come from other Yume Nikki ''fangames. It includes outfits from .flow, LCDDEM, Yume Nisshi, Madoro-Mu, Muyuu, and Dream Book. *There are several outfits in the sprite sheets for Urotsuki that were not used, including a lab coat. These were probably originally used in the Dressing Room before or they may be planned outfits in a future update. 2kki-seishonen.png|Seishonen's room. The sign on the left varies. Lsd.png|Seishonen's room à la phencyclidine. Oah.png|Twintails Room 1319669958521.png|The Furniture Room. Note the door with the keyhole. 2kki-trophies.png|The Trophy Room, used to obtain certain endings. Woman.png|Mother's Room 2kki-hairgirl.png|The razors flanking the girl will slice you in half. 2kki-plane.png|It's a bird! It's a plane! It ''is a plane! 2kki-room2.png|A bit melancholy 2kki-desolate1.png|Downright forlorn 2kki-desolate-sunset.png|A somewhat pixelated sunset Category:Locations